


Burning Love...Well, Burning Chocolate Actually

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocolate, Coffee, Free day, Humor, Ignoct Week, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: This is why we don't piss the prince off.





	Burning Love...Well, Burning Chocolate Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr "[Imagine Your OTP](https://ipizzalover2003.tumblr.com/post/169317916736/imagine-your-otp-person-a-person-b-brings-them-a)" prompt.

Ignis couldn’t exactly say he often upset his prince. Annoyed him, surely. Frequently, in fact. But he didn’t make a habit of truly upsetting Noctis. The price of such treachery was hell to pay. And it wasn’t exactly pleasing to him to ruffle Noctis so. The prince wasn’t the easiest man to put into a sour mood, but when truly disquieted he could sear one's very soul with vindictiveness.

Unfortunately for Ignis, he'd managed to set Noct off without even realizing it.

At least, he figured so when a plate of melted chocolate was set in front of him. He'd been in the process of making coffee and had sat down to look over some paperwork, for once not related to royal duties but rather his own schooling, as it brewed. In a moment if rarity, Noctis had offered to pour their cups for them. Ignis, not paying any attention, had simply nodded absentmindedly at the offer as his eyes skimmed the paper. And then widened in surprise as flecks of melted chocolate splattered across them as the plate, not cup, was firmly set down. They then traveled up questioningly to Noctis' face in search of an answer.

He received an irate glare.

“…I could have sworn it was coffee I was brewing.” Ignis' comment was equal parts confused and smartass. He tended to be less careful of what came out of his mouth when he was caffeine deprived. On top of that, the smell of burnt chocolate had finally met his nose, and his face crinkled up a bit at the notion that Noctis melted it in the microwave, allowed it to burn, and then seemed to actually expect it to be ingested.

“That is coffee, Specs.” Never mind ‘seem’. He _did_ expect it to be ingested. Ignis sighed in resignation.

“What did I do this time?”

Noct’s eyes widened almost comically, as if he was surprised that Ignis didn’t know what he'd done wrong. They quickly narrowed again in indignation, however.

“Oh I don’t know, you know what happened to the last ice cream cup in the fridge?!” Noctis exclaim rather dramatically. Ignis fought hard not to crack a grin at the theatrics. _That_ was what this was about? After Noctis moaned about Ignis never buying him sweets (despite the fact that he baked him plenty, thank you very much) Ignis had gone out and purchased ice cream cups for the two of them. He'd bought the chocoboco kiddy brand in an effort to make Noctis realize how silly he was being, but it’d had no effect whatsoever. Noctis had gleefully dug into them.

Ignis was under the impression, however, that they would have equal share of the ice cream cups. Determined as he was to get Noct to eat healthy, he wasn’t letting his prince have all of that ice cream to himself. And so he'd taken the last cup as it would have made his share equal to the prince's. He hadn’t realized it would create a point of contention.

Noctis seemed serious about it though, and so Ignis kept quiet. In fact they were both silent for a long moment, locked in a staredown in which Noctis assumed he was in any way intimidating and Ignis tried hard not to laugh in his face lest he be exiled to the couch for the night.

Eventually a spoon was placed before Ignis, dipped right in the chocolate. Noctis hadn’t broken eye contact, leaving Ignis to finally end it himself. He'd get his own coffee later; better to appease Noctis now.

He brought the spoonful of burnt, melted chocolate to his lips. “Thank you for bringing the coffee, Noct.”


End file.
